Kenapa Sama?
by randomtuna13
Summary: Jantung Hermione berdebar. Jika ia berharap menangkap basah Malfoy atas apapun yang ia lakukan, maka inilah saatnya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Hermione. Ia akan menangkap Malfoy malam ini dan membuat laki-laki menyebalkan itu kena detensi.
**Kenapa Sama?**

* * *

Disclaimer belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini Malfoy bertingkah mencurigakan lagi. Hermione sudah lama memperhatikan tingkah laku laki-laki berambut pirang itu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Bukan karena disuruh Harry atau Ron. Tapi, karena ia memang penasaran. Malfoy agaknya jenis orang yang suka melanggar peraturan tapi suka menimpakan hal itu pada orang lain. Belakangan ini, ia sering melihat Crabbe dan Goyle, kroninya berjalan tanpa Malfoy. Pemandangan yang menimbulkan tanda tanya, karena dua idiot besar itu kelihatan seperti troll penjaga tanpa seseorang untuk dijaga. Entah apa yang dilakukan Malfoy. Bau-baunya sih seperti pelanggaran. Sebagai seorang Prefek, Hermione tentu berhak mengawasi Malfoy.

Sepulang Hermione dari perpustakaan tadi, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar Malfoy marah-marah pada Crabbe dan Goyle. Tidak jelas apa yang dipertengkarkan, tapi Hermione berhasil menangkap beberapa kalimat.

"Peduli setan, jika ada yang memergokiku, Goyle. Aku tetap akan kembali ke sana malam ini."

Jantung Hermione berdebar. Jika ia berharap menangkap basah Malfoy atas apapun yang ia lakukan, maka inilah saatnya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Hermione. Ia akan menangkap Malfoy malam ini dan membuat laki-laki menyebalkan itu kena detensi.

.

.

.

Hermione meminjam Jubah Gaib Harry malam ini. Sebenarnya meminjam bukan istilah yang tepat. Tapi, Hermione tidak mencuri kok, karena ia hanya berniat menggunakan Jubah itu malam ini saja.

Jika mengingat hasil mencuri dengarnya tadi, Malfoy tidak mungkin keluar sebelum jam sepuluh. Jam sepuluh adalah waktu maksimal tidur anak-anak asrama. Dan jika Malfoy saja tidak mau memberitahu sobat-sobatnya tentang 'pelanggaran'-nya, Hermione ragu Malfoy akan membiarkan anak-anak Slytherin yang lain tahu.

Jam duabelas kurang sedikit, Hermione memakai Jubah Gaib dan berdiri di koridor menuju Asrama Slytherin. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti, kecuali jika ia menghitung seberapa sering Baron Berdarah lewat.

Sekitar duapuluh menit penantian yang membosankan, akhirnya Hermione melihat sosok Malfoy muncul di ujung koridor. Matanya yang tajam menyipit mengamati keadaan. Ia berselubung jubah berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam. Tongkat siaga di tangannya.

Hermione berjingkat-jingkat meredam suara mengikuti gerak-gerik Malfoy. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan mana yang diambil Malfoy. Yang Hermione tahu selanjutnya adalah mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah kelas kosong yang gelap. Malfoy memasuki kelas itu. Hermione cepat-cepat menyusul sebelum Malfoy menutup pintunya. Kelas itu sangat gelap dan memiliki atmosfer menyeramkan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

 _Apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy di kelas ini?_ pikir Hermione penasaran.

Butuh semenit penuh bagi Hermione untuk menyadari bahwa Malfoy berdiri diam menghadap sesuatu. Awalnya, Hermione kira Malfoy sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan apapun yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi, betapa kagetnya ia saat tahu bahwa Malfoy sudah melakukan _nya_.

Diamnya Malfoy bukan berarti tanpa tujuan. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu tengah menghadap sebuah cermin. Cermin raksasa yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit, dengan bingkai emas terukir, dan berdiri di atas dua cakar. Ada tulisan terukir di bagian atasnya yang melengkung: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Sepertinya ia tahu cermin ini..—oh!

 _Ini Cermin Tarsah yang diceritakan Harry dan Ron padaku!_ Hermione nyaris memekik. _Tapi.. apa yang dilakukan Malfoy di sini?_

Hermione mendadak ingat di Tahun Pertamanya di Hogwarts, dua sahabatnya —Harry dan Ron menemukan Cermin Tarsah. Ia masih ingat perkataan Harry. _Cermin ini menunjukkan hasrat kita yang paling dalam._ Harry melihat keluarga yang tak pernah ia miliki. Ron melihat dirinya sukses melampui kakak-kakaknya. _Hasrat yang paling dalam_ … apa yang menjadi hasrat Malfoy?

"Lumos," Malfoy mengangkat tongkatnya yang ujungnya bersinar kebiruan. Ia tampaknya cukup puas dengan cahaya yang minim itu, asalkan dirinya masih bisa melihat apa yang ada di cermin.

Yang ada di cermin.. adalah sosok Hermione dan Malfoy berpelukan, berdansa di Malam Yule Ball.

 _Tidak mungkin!_ Hermione nyaris memekik lagi. _Hasrat Malfoy adalah kami berdansa bersama?_

"Hermione.." Malfoy berbisik lirih penuh kerinduan. "..andai kau tahu."

Di tengah keterkejutannya, Hermione kembali melihat ke arah cermin dan gambar yang terefleksi di sana sudah berubah. Kali ini adalah sosok Malfoy dan Hermione berciuman di bahwa _mistletoe._ Pipi Hermione memanas. Rasanya ia tidak akan bisa mengenyahkan gambaran itu. Dirinya dan Malfoy saling merangkul. Dan bibirnya..

 _Apa yang kupikirkan, sih!_ hardik Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ide untuk menangkap basah Malfoy dan membuatnya kena detensi tidak terdengar menarik lagi. Mendadak keinginannya untuk kembali ke kasur berkelambunya yang nyaman di Asrama Gryffindor semakin membuncah. Ia ingin sekali segera pergi dari sini.

"Andai semua ini bisa benar-benar terjadi, Hermione.."

Langkah Hermione terhenti saat tangannya yang berada di bawah Jubah Gaib sudah memegang handel pintu.

 _Sial, kenapa aku berdebar-debar?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi.. Hermione lupa satu hal. Kenapa yang dilihatnya dan yang dilihat Malfoy sama?

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Huah, kesampaian juga bikin cerita unyu tentang Dramione yang agak ngeplot wkwk

Ada yang ngerti maksud dari cerita ini?

Lemme know, btw ini ada plot twist-nya, lho.

Jadi kalo nggak nemu yang aku maksud dengan plot twist-nya, tinggalin review aja, ntar aku jelasin wkwk /trusmlipir

Yang udah nemu, congratulations! /apaansih

Apa aku udah berhasil bikin kalian baper? *v*)/


End file.
